gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Analyzer System
|designer= |type=Multi-purpose Information System |model= |created= |discharge= |function= |power source= |power output= |control system=Oculus Implant |affiliation= |universe=Orbital Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The Analyzer System is a universal reactive information system designed for use in the Gundam Gear weapons utilized by GUNSYS Network. It is featured in Mobile Gear Gundam Blues. Description & Characteristics In general, the Analyzer System observes and analyzes a large region around the Gundam it is attached to, then compiles such information for use by the pilot in easily formulating effective tactics and strategies when active. Its main focus is for active combat against enemy Mobile Gears, as the system can visually gauge the max performance and statistic line of Gears it sees with enough accuracy that it basically knows them inside and out. This means knowing such information as armor type and durability, max mobility and range of movement, average and max energy output, material makeup (to a certain degree with only materials known by the system), weaponry that is either in plain sight or hidden, and the frame's structural strengths and weaknesses. It compiles this for digestion by the pilot at real time, usually taking up to a handful of minutes to fully determine and figure out multiple courses of action to take against the enemy. Because of the human factor, even if it is the same gear fought time and time again, analysis must be done in order to determine and predict how the enemy pilot will react to certain tactics. Beyond the observation of enemy gears, the Analyzer System provides ring-wide navigational information and taps into communication system networks, giving the pilot access to the transit and traffic control of most entities traveling near the Gundam. The system also handles on board long range detection systems, such as radar and sonar, for analyzing the general area surrounding the Gundam in situations such as reconnaissance or searches. While a normal pilot is able to interact with the Analyzer System just through information readouts via the cockpit's viewscreens, the intended use of the system is through the Oculus Implant, a biotechnological augmentation that links the pilot to GUNSYS's Operating System and, by extension, the Analyzer System. Through the Oculus, the information readout and compilation is brought to the pilot's attention via a projection system and through sending impulses to the pilot's brain, skipping the moments between the pilot noticing the info is available and the pilot being able to effectively use the info. However, due to the nature of such an augmentation, it is mostly optional for Mobile Gear pilots except for those piloting the main-tier Gundam Gears, as the implant acts as part of a lock-and-key system. Another benefit of this relationship between the system and the implant is the use of the Adaptive Reaction System (or AR System), which records all actions taken by the pilot and the Blues. This is done to refine the piloting abilities of the main Gundam pilot to near perfection, changing what would've started as sloppy controlling and maneuvering into that of peak skill and performance in short succession. However, a conscious effort on the part of the pilot must exist in order to there to be any room for improvement, a lack of which ultimately renders the system moot. History Trivia